


Enthralled

by Acadialights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, but why write a novel when you can do this, for some reason I thought nanowrimo was a good idea this year, this is like contemplative fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acadialights/pseuds/Acadialights
Summary: Tsukishima is interested in everything and nothing and Yamaguchi is interested only in Tsukishima.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo okay it's past midnight and I have school tomorrow so I might fix this up later but I've gotta go to bed

Tsukishima Kei had an impressive presence. He seemed to have the air of someone who was better than you at just about everything and knew it.There were the kids that got picked on for being too smart or too good looking and then there was Tsukishima. He sat at the top of the class in just about everything and wasn’t exactly ugly either.

  
Tsukishima Kei seemed cold and analytical. He wasn’t the sort of person to sugarcoat things or dance around a difficult subject. Any number of his past classmates would peg him as too cruel and unsympathetic. They might accuse him of being unfeeling or insensitive. In a way they wouldn’t be wrong.

  
Tsukishima Kei appeared dull. For all his unusual personality characteristics he often seemed to lack any interest other than school and volleyball. In fact it often seemed as if he didn’t even have any interest for either and was simply required to fill his time with something. He certainly didn’t give the impression of being a person one would find interesting to have as a friend.

  
Yamaguchi Tadashi had been friends with Tsukishima Kei for years. To be honest it had been so long that he had lost count of the years. Summers and winters came and went. Grades dragged on but eventually passed with most of what was learned almost immediately forgotten. Yet Tsukishima was a constant so alike to the math concepts that seemed to return year after year.

  
There were a number of things that all acquaintances of Yamaguchi had accepted for fact; Yamaguchi was terribly awkward, he was covered in freckles, and his best friend was Tsukishima Kei. The day any of these proved false was the day the moon fell out of the sky. In fact in a way Tsukishima’s presence in Yamaguchi’s life was very much like the moon. It was always there. It was not really inherently positive nor negative, it just was. Perhaps yamaguchi felt vaguely comforted by it, but no effort was required from either side for this to be possible.

  
Over the years Yamaguchi had become more familiar with Tsukishima than even his own parents. There was a certain kinship found in people your own age after all. What Yamaguchi saw that so many other missed was how animated Tsukishima could be.

  
During the times they were alone Tsukishima’s face would become alight with excitement and curiosity. He loved the world in a way few did. Tsukishima was endlessly inquisitive and interested in how just about everthing worked. While they walked home from school he would describe to Yamaguchi how the speed of light could be measured through a delayed timing of Jupiter’s moons. Enthusiastically, he would explain that an excess of melatonin in the brain could lead to depression, (which of course could possibly be remedied through an increased exposure to fluorescent lighting) but was normally used to tell your body to sleep.

  
It was true that Tsukishima was short of temper and often harsh but Yamaguchi knew he was so much more. His daily annoyance came out of impatience dealing with all the things he viewed as trivial. To Tsukishima correcting people when they read his first name as Hotaru become a chore. Why did people even both with his first name? There were dozens of things much more enthralling present at any given time.

  
And yet to Yamaguchi it was Tsukishima himself that was the most enthralling. Even after such a long period of time Yamaguchi did not feel like he fully knew all there was to know about Tsukishima Kei. He didn’t understand why Tsukishima seemed to cut of such a large and vibrant part of his personality daily. Or why he revealed it only when in Yamaguchi’s presence alone.

  
It was around the midpoint of their first year of highschool when it occurred to Yamaguchi tah he might be in love with Tsukishima. This concern of his had a lifespan of less than a week. Yamaguchi came to the conclusion that the core of his fixation on Tsukishima was pure fascination. Perhaps Yamaguchi loved him as well but that was of no consequence.

  
A blur of school-volleyball-homework-sleep-school-volleyball-homework-sleep dragged Yamaguchi back in following his realization. For a number of months he found himself with no time in which to ponder such useless things. Perhaps he was beginning to take after Tsukishima. Regardless, it became inevitable that in the lull that was spring break useless thoughts would find time to resurface.

  
Yamaguchi was fully aware that Tsukishima was smart, rarely did something manage to escape his notice. And so Yamaguchi knew it was inevitable that Tsukishima would detect even the slightest change in his behavior. If he was being completely honest with himself Yamaguchi never even bothered to try and hide things from Tsukishima anymore. Tsukishima was a great many things but judgemental was not one of them. Sure, he might give you a look if you missed a serve or failed a test but when it came to the life choices of others he left well enough alone.

  
It was only a few days into their break that Tsukishima brought it up. They were both sprawled across Yamaguchi’s bedroom floor after a practice. Even if school had taken a break, volleyball didn’t. It was spoken of in a way that only Tsukishima could manage.

  
“Why do you never say that you love me?” he asked, as casually as if he was discussing the temperature of the room. Although it was possible that for the two of them the conversation truly held no weight greater than that.

  
“Wouldn’t it annoy you? Would you like me to tell you?” Came the steady reply.

  
“It wouldn’t bother me. Do what you want.”

  
Tsukishima cared about too many things and yet he didn’t care about enough. Yamaguchi felt conflicted about describing him as apathetic because he was but only about some things. He didn’t care about what you had for breakfast or why you don’t like you chemistry teacher or how you managed to injure yourself. Yet Tsukishima Kei cared deeply about a dozen things including space and psychology and Yamaguchi Tadashi.

  
“I love you, Tsuki.”

  
“...yeah.”


End file.
